Fnaf Reborn
by Mr.President2040
Summary: A story about the animatronics coming back to life. This is my first fanfic. This will not have any swear words.
1. Prolouge

Hello I would like to thank you for reading my first story. Please give constructive feedback. This is about the characters. I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you and enjoy.

Character- Puppet

Child Age-?

Personality-secretive

Information-Not much is known about the puppet.

Character-Freddy

Child Age- 7

Personality-Open, social,talkative

Information-He's the leader of the animatronics.

Character-Bonnie

Child Age-6

Personality-friendly

Information-Love's music.

Character-Chica

Child Age-6

Personality-Hungry

Information-Love's food.

Character-Foxy

Child Age- 8

Personality-adventurous

Information-always looking for adventure

Character-Toy Freddy

Child Age-4

Personality-Friendly

Information-Always wanting to party

Character-Toy Bonnie

Child age-4 ½

Personality-Competitive

Information-Always trying to be better than Bonnie

Character-Toy Chica

Child Age-4

Personality-happy

Information-Always cheering everyone up.

Character-Mangle (Toy Foxy)

Child Age-4

Personality-Sad

Information-Sad because he caused the bite of 87

Character-BB(Balloon Boy)

Child Age-3

Personality-Cheerful

Information-Always trying to get Puppet to get out of his box

Character-Golden Freddy

Child Age-?

Personality-secretive

Information-Always trying to hide

Thank's for reading I'm going to try to update soon. Please don't get mad because I'm not correct with your theory.


	2. Chapter 1- The Forever Wanted Party

_Thanks for the support on my story. It means so much to me. You've waited here it is Chapter 1. Enjoy_

 **Disclaimer:I don't own fnaf or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 1-The Forever Wanted Party

Alone he sat. He tries to forget all things that were taken from him. He all these years has wanted it back. He's always wanted it back. Outside the other animatronics were talking mingling, playing, and practicing. Freddy was getting the game plan ready for when the new security guard comes back. Bonnie and Toy bonnie were having a competition to see who was better at guitar. Chica was eating the extra Pizza. Foxy was building his next jump. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were trying to cheer up mangle with a party. Golden Freddy was crying in the backroom. Balloon Boy was not the happiest. Toy Chica came out to get a cake for the party. Her instinct kicked in and she came to ask him what was wrong. He said the puppet hasn't been out of his box in two weeks. Chica then came and said maybe try cheering up the puppet. They began brainstorming. "Balloons" BB immediately said. Toy Chica replied saying "We tried that last week." BB well what about Pizza. Toy Chica came back and said "Chica ate all of it." They both sat in silence sat in silence for a few seconds when BB ended it by saying "What about a birthday party. We can have cake and singing." Toy Chica said "We've all had parties but we've never given puppet one. Let's go talk to freddy maybe we could give him his party."

"Chica is this game plan ok." Freddy said to the hungry Chica. Chica replied "Can you give me more time to eat pizza." "I'll try" He replied. "Hey, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy come review this game plan." "Freddy we need to talk to you about something." "Yes" Freddy replied. "We haven't ever given puppet a party. Maybe it would cheer him up." "We have the supplies maybe we could pull out from the party that was cancelled today. Balloon Boy you go round up the others. Within about an hour all of them were ready to throw a party. They approached the Prize box. Balloon Boy then said "1" "2" "3" He then opened the box and they all started singing. The Puppet was surprised no one had thrown him a party overwhelmed him. His pain turned to joy. The tears that bound the kids to the animatronics was gone. The pizzeria filled with light. Freddy the said "I think I'm human."

 _Thank's for reading this chapter. I think I'm going to do a chapter on every character. If you have ideas put them in the chat and i'll put the ones I think fits in. Thank You._


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait on my story. I have school and the end of the quarter is coming up. There's going to be more wait but I'm going to try to update every week. Thank you all again for all the support. Here it is Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Fnaf**

Freddy backed up and backed up right into the brown bear suit. Bonnie said "I think your right freddy." He looked around and then at himself. "I think we're all human." They were all wearing clothes like there animatronic body. Balloon Boy then said "Where's the puppet at." Toy Chica then opened the box and saw a 5 year old boy in black and white striped clothes climbed out of the box. "I'm human." Toy Freddy the said "Where's Golden Freddy." Then they saw a kid with a yellow shirt and blonde hair stepped out beneath the stage." Freddy then said "There's your hiding place. The blonde kid then said "What happened." Foxy who had a pirate themed clothes. "We and Ye don't know." Balloon Boy then said "Why don't we get out there see the new world. It is 2016 now." Freddy then said "Ok let's go." They all then walked out the exit and then came to a weird place. "Where are we." Freddy the replied "It says the Cawthon mall. Toy Chica then pointed to a weird store. "What store is that." Bonnie said "It has the same symbol as those school computers. Wait it's apple." They turned around to see the toy animatronics running into the store. "Wait!"

In the store it was the future to them. Toy Freddy then said "Come look at this they came over to see an Iphone touch. "Watch this he touched and it opened up something. The others then joined them. Freddy then said "Don't leave us like that again." He then turned around to see someone using touch screen technology. "What is that." "Touch screen want Try."In a few minutes they all were running round in the new apple store. After a little while the security came. After a while they saw a poster Fazbear death remembrance day. "Guy's all are families are going to be there. All We carrotshave to do now is wait."

 _Sorry for the short chapter I don't have much time with school. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed. Bye!:)_


End file.
